


Taking Off Work For Personal Reasons

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: "This is going to Hell in a hand basket real fast!" [22]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Character Death, Death, Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: Miles gets a call at work one night.





	

“Detective Luna.” Miles said when he answered his phone, excusing himself from the conversation with his colleagues.

“Hey…” Miles is shocked to hear Ryan’s voice on the other line, and he gets infinitely quieter.

“What are you doing? You know I’m still on shift, we can’t g-”

“I’m dying.” Ryan interrupts, stopping Miles cold.

“What?”

“The guys and I were heisting, stealing intel from another group, and we got caught.” There’s a pained breath from the other line. “I’m bleeding out.”

“Why didn’t you call your medic?” Miles quietly asks, forcing back fear.

“He’s not going to get here in time,” A misplaced breath. “to make a difference. It’s a… my intestines are torn, I’m going to bleed out.”

“You got to try, Ryan.” Miles pleaded, keeping his voice in check. “Ryan, please.”

“It’s nice to hear your voice.” He comments absently.

“No, fuck that.” Miles growls, and he’s leaving the station without a word to anyone, heading to his car. “Where are you?”

“Miles-”

“Ryan, where are you?”

“It’s too dangerous-”

“Ryan!” Miles snaps, entering his car. “Please, just, where are you?” Ryan hesitates, the only clue that he is still with him is Ryan’s labored breathing. “Ryan?”

“The underpass. With the train tracks.” Ryan finally answers. “Be careful, and safe.”

“Of course.” Miles says, starting his car and quickly driving to that overpass. “Stay with me, Ryan.” A noise of affirmation from Ryan does little to calms his nerves. “Is the fighting near you?”

“N-no.”Ryan strains out, and Miles grip tightens around the wheel and his phone. “I manage to make my way away… that makes sense, right?”

“Yeah, you’re making sense.” Miles says, trying to keep his tone positive. “You’re going to be okay, I promise.”

“I won’t.”

“Yes you will, Ryan. I will make sure of it. Even if I have to travel through some mystical dimension and have to get a flaming god demon sword and destroy a fucking planet.”

Ryan laughs weakly at that. “I believe you, I do.”

“Damn right you do.” Miles says with a small smile. That smile is quickly gone, however, the crushing reality of this situation returning. Miles keeps up the façade of everything being alright until he arrives at the overpass. He doesn’t even bother locking his car, or even parking it properly, he had to get to Ryan.

“Where are you?” Miles asks.

“U-up on your left.” Ryan says, and Miles head quickly shoots up, but it’s too dark, he can’t see. Ryan waves his phone, it’s screen bright, and Miles quickly acends up the gravel hill. As soon as he’s within arms length, his happy mask is broken.

Ryan looks completely in pain, his gun discarded, along with his mask. His right hand is holding his left side, completely covered in blood. His breathing is short and shallow rasps, and while he looks happy and relieved that Miles is there, he cannot hide the pained expression on his face. His facepaint is smudged, and two clean lines cut through it, Ryan was crying. Miles hangs up his phone and hastily shoves it in his pocket, getting down on knees to tend to his poor boyfriend.

“Ryan…” Miles says, cupping Ryan’s head in his hands and kissing his forehead.

“Hey Miles.” He forces out, breath shaky. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Miles says. “Everything is going to be okay, we are going to get you to a hospital, or maybe to your medic, but any way we do it, you’re going to be okay.” Miles removes Ryan’s hand from the wound while he talks, and he has to admit it’s a nasty one. Miles puts his hand to replace Ryan’s, him continuing his mantra of okays.

“Miles.” Ryan interrupts, making eye contact with the younger man. “I am ok-ay. I am with the l-love of my life on my deathbed. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I love you.” Miles quietly gasps out. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Is the last thing Ryan says before closing his eyes. Miles silently sobs above him as he watches Ryan’s chest take longer and longer to rise before it stops all together.


End file.
